


The Brain of a Genius (Never Rests)

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 14 Day Challenge, A bit late sorry, All of this series shall be whumpy, Bowties_Scarves_And_Plaid's idea, Car Accidents, Day 1, Gen, Hurt MacGyver, Hurt/Comfort, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, Panic Attacks, WOOHOOO LOTS OF FANFICS, kinda vague, no specific time, on Day 2 but still day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: MacGyver's brain is different. He likes to think of it as a computer. One with too many tabs open at the same time. The gears turning every day, every night.He deals with it for so long. Until one night, he finally breaks. He runs.And the car doesn't stop.And there is so much pain.(Day 1 of MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge: Character)





	The Brain of a Genius (Never Rests)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> Hello! This is a little late because I discovered the challenge late, but the second day will also be up today to catch up! :) Thank you to Bowties_scarves_and_plaid for the idea and daily prompts!

"Mac? You okay buddy?" Jack's voice barely reached Mac's mind as he fiddled with his hands. 

 

So much had happened. Mac hadn't slept at all the previous night. 

 

Most of the time, he never slept unless Jack forced him to. It was just too hard. 

 

Part of his brain was trying to figure out why his dad left, another trying to work through the mission they had just finished. 

 

Then there was the issue with Boze's car that wouldn't start, Matty's insistent badgering of his methods, Riley's dad problem, Jack's sometimes idiotic tendencies, and his own problems (too many to count). 

 

He never told the team about any of this, just tried to cover up his bad days with jokes and tinkering in his lab. They knew not to disturb him there. 

 

But today was just too hard. He couldn't handle it. 

 

The constant pressure. 

 

The relentless faith and trust his friends put in him every, single, day.

 

He could feel Jack's worried gaze on him. 

 

And it all spilled over. 

 

Mac's hand slammed against the table they were sitting at, startling the rest of the team. 

 

His breathing got fast and broken up, and tears began flooding out of his eyes. 

 

He stood up, fists clenched and body tense.

 

Looking around him, he saw Riley, Matty, and Bozer staring in shock. 

 

"Mac?" Jack said calmly, slowly standing up. "You're safe, bud, calm down." 

 

Mac didn't. 

 

He turned and ran. 

 

"MAC!" 

 

He burst out of the house through the door, slamming it shut and running down the street. 

 

He heard his door open again, and pounding footsteps racing down the pavement. 

 

But Mac couldn't stop. 

 

He ran faster.

 

It was dark outside, minus the dim streetlights. Shadows cloaked him, and he was glad. 

 

It meant no one could catch him. 

 

He knew Jack was only trying to help, but sometimes, it was too much. 

 

Almost as soon as Mac thought of Jack, his voice rang out across the road.

 

"STOP! MAC-" 

 

He was faster than him anyway. 

 

SCREEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHHH. 

 

Bright white headlights shone in Mac's eyes as he saw a panicked driver trying to brake. 

 

"MAC!" 

 

Pain shot through him as an unstoppable force slammed into him. 

 

Time seemed to stop. 

 

He felt the window break as he rolled over the car. 

 

CRACK. 

 

A sharp, jolting pain seared into his leg. 

 

Something slashed into his head, and warm red liquid came seeping out.

 

The world sped up again around him. 

 

He was on the ground. 

 

Everything hurt. 

 

Shouting and screaming surrounded him. 

 

"MAC! NO!"

 

He couldn't breathe. 

 

The world was only pain. 

 

"Open your eyes kid, you're gonna be okay, alright?" Jack's voice was above him. It wasn't calm. 

 

A wet tear fell onto Mac's face. 

 

He scrunched it up in confusion, and cracked open his eyes. 

 

"That's is buddy, just stay with me, okay?" Jack's face was teary. 

 

Mac hadn't seen him like this since Cairo. 

 

It must be really bad, he thought. 

 

"Jack....." He mumbled, trying to tell him he would be okay. 

 

"Mac, don't try and talk, we're gonna go to the hospital." 

 

"Hurts...." 

 

"I know, bud. I know. But it's gonna be okay, we're gonna be fine." 

 

That was the last thing he heard before darkness engulfed him. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There was someone crying next to him. 

 

"Riles?" 

 

That was Jack. Riley must be crying, Mac decided. 

 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Her voice was rough, and it sounded like she had been crying for a long time. 

 

Mac awaited Jack's answer. After all, he didn't know if he was going to be okay either. He didn't even know what happened. 

 

"Yeah. He'll pull through. He's MacGyver. Our boy is as strong as they get. Nothing can take him down. Not even getting hit by a car." Jack's voice was comforting.

 

But his words triggered a flood of memories. 

 

Running away. 

 

The terrified face of the driver desperately trying to swerve. 

 

The screaming. 

 

And the pain. 

 

Mac cried out. 

 

He heard a loud series of beeps. 

 

And the pain returned tenfold. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

This time, Mac opened his eyes. 

 

Jack was next to his bed, fast asleep. Riley's head was leaning against his shoulder, and she was also asleep. 

 

"Hey guys, how's Mac-" Bozer walked into the room to see MacGyver, awake. 

 

And immediately dropped his bag. 

 

"Hey man!" 

 

Mac tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't work. 

 

Bozer scrunched his face up in sympathy. "Don't try to talk, Mac. You've been unconscious for a week." 

 

His eyes glistened with tears. "We didn't know if you were gonna make it." 

 

Mac just stared, unable to comfort his friend. There was a dull pain starting to throb in his head, his leg, and his chest. It hurt to breathe, meaning he had probably broken a few ribs. A few minutes passed, and Bozer sat down at the foot of his bed. 

 

His voice shook from disuse, but he still spoke. "Always make it." He gave a weak half-smile. 

 

Bozer startled at the noise, but offered a grin. "And you never follow directions. What happened? Why did you run?" 

 

"Too long. Can't talk well." He used short sentences, and his throat felt raw already. 

 

"Alright man. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You need some sleep." 

 

Mac smiled. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A week later, Mac was discharged from the hospital with strict orders to rest and sleep. 

 

Jack mother-henned him constantly. Riley watched movies with him. Bozer cooked his favorite foods. 

 

Even Matty helped out with his boredom by giving updates of what was going on at work. 

 

Overall, it was kind of nice to have a break from his job. 

 

But a certain incident in Puerto Rico would make him wish that he didn't get any more vacations. 

 

They always seemed to go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Did you get the hint of what the next story will be about? 
> 
> http://macspaperclips.tumblr.com/post/178091723524/macgyver-appreciation-fortnight


End file.
